No One Like Me!
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: She is in a world full of strange, yet magnificent creatures. Sent to this place as a baby, she is alone with this world's strange inhabitants. Saved from one war and sent into another! What is she to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! Guess who's back with a all new story? Yep, it's me! Lol! This one, however, is fairly different from all of my other Sailor Moon Crossover fics! This one is going to be crossed over with a movie! Which one? Well read on down and you will find out! I hope to hear from you in my reviews! I want you to also know that I am going by the book not by the movie! I have the book right here next to me as I type! I do not own Sailor Moon or the character and I do not own the characters from the book/movie that I am using! I wish I did but I don't:sighs: the pain of not thinking creatively when I was younger! Oh Well! Oh yes I am following closely to the book and so I might sometimes even have it coming out of the book. So basically this is the book of the story w/ Sailor Moon mixed in it. . with my little twists and turns here and there! I hope you enjoy this and I really hope you will read some of my other stories! I've got to go for now! Love you all and enjoy the story:**NOTE FOR ALL YOU IMMATURE PEOPLE! IN THIS STORY AT THE TIME IT TAKES PLACE QUEER AND GAY DON'T MEAN THE SAME THING AS THEY DO TODAY! QUEER MEANS DIFFERENT AND GAY MEANS HAPPY! NOT IN THE SENSE OF THE SAME-SEX RELATIONSHIPS! IN THE OLD DAYS GAY MEANT HAPPY. .NOT SAMESEX RELATIONSHIPS. . . AND QUEER MEANT STRANGE. . ! THERE IS NO SAMESEX RELATIONSHIPS IN THIS STORY! Just thought I'd clear that up for you all! !

* * *

**

"Simply amazing!" Frodo said as he held the crying child in his grasp, "I wonder where the child is from, Bilbo!" Frodo said more so to himself then to his Uncle.

"I'm not quite sure Frodo, my boy! All I know is I was traveling along on my way back to the Shire when I heard the sound of a child's cry! At first I found myself wondering if my walking's alone were driving me insane. So then I walked over to where I heard the crying and found this young thing . . . it's quite odd if you ask me." Bilbo said as he kept a close eye on Frodo and the child. Of course Bilbo trusted his dear nephew with the little bundle, but since Bilbo had found the child he had grown a special bond with it. "She was wrapped up in that same material. I've never seen the likes of it to tell you the truth. So soft and smooth . . . I have never felt anything like it! Anyway, as I went up to pick her up I found a not snuggled into one of the folds of the blanket she was wrapped in so snuggly! It read, 'Please take care of my precious daughter. She is all that is left of our world!' There was no signature or identification of the child."

"So how did you come up with her name?" Frodo asked as he rocked the back and forth in attempts to subside it's crying.

"Look upon her brow! Do you see that marking?" Bilbo inquired as he walked over to Frodo and the child and placed a finger at where he was speaking.

"A moon-like marking!" Frodo said in amazement as he stared down at the golden insignia.

"Yes! And her ears are pointed like that of an elf. Her features, even in her child-like state, show that of a serene being. Much like an elf. At first that is what I considered her to be but at seeing that marking my thoughts drifted elsewhere. I had and have no clue as to her being but I decided to keep her nonetheless. Even now you are feeling a bond that I felt as I gazed down upon that child. She has magic about her that I have never felt. It frightened me at first but soon I felt warmth from it as the child smiled up at me. Thus the Serene feeling she gave me made me think of the name Serenity!" Bilbo concluded his story as he sat back in his favorite chair.

"Serenity!" Frodo said as he tested the strange name upon his tongue.

The little girls eye's immediately snapped open upon hearing the name. It was as if she knew the name belonged to her. Frodo and Bilbo shook their heads of such nonsense. She was a mere baby and babies couldn't comprehend what was spoken between the two hobbits moments ago.

The little girl smiled as she reached up toward Frodo as if ordering him to lean down to her so she could tell him a secret.

Frodo gave the small child a curious look before he bent down his head toward her to find out what it was she wanted.

The child, now named Serenity, grabbed some of Frodo's bangs and jerked them hard.

"OWW!" Frodo yelped out loud at the tug.

Bilbo chuckled at Serenity's mischief, 'Very odd indeed!'

* * *

Time would pass and Serenity would end up warming most of the hearts of all the hobbits in the Shire. As Serenity grew to be a very healthy child; however, she did not grow like others did. As one year passed, Serenity would grow in the length of five years. This caused some of the hobbits to fear the young child now turning into her teens and soon to be in her tweens (1). Many of the other folks at the outskirts of the shire thought her to be quite queer. For she would spend most of her times wondering about inside the forests. Sometimes she would be seen talking to herself as if there were someone else there speaking with her.

* * *

Serenity, now the age of twenty, smiled happily as she bathed in the rays of the sun. She was sitting in a clearing of flowers located deep inside the forest that out skirted the shire. Today was a very special day and so Serenity was out picking flowers for the occasion. You see today was the day that her Uncle Bilbo turned eleven and one (111) and her brother Frodo would finally be coming into age at twenty-two! Serenity had always wondered what was so special about the number twenty-two. That was just another number to represent a certain time or place; or in Frodo's case years. For some odd reason the hobbits seemed to think that when one of their own reached the age twenty-two that the hobbit was an adult. Serenity found herself snorting in an unlady like manner.

Not too long after her snort, Serenity felt a warm sensation coming from the necklace around her neck. Smiling lightly, Serenity pulled the necklace out of its hiding place behind her clothing. As soon as the necklace was fully seen a bright light emitted from it and there stood a miniature figure of a man. His hair was a pale blonde with skin an alabaster color, and eyes a misty shade of blue and gray. He reminded her of the elf's Bilbo spoke fondly of when telling her of his adventures in his 'younger years.'

"Serenity, my dear, how are you?" the man that stood six inches with a see through appearance asked as he looked up at the girl.

"Fine! Where have you been? You haven't appeared in a long time! I was afraid you were mad at me!" Serenity said as she looked down at the man with hurt playing in her eyes.

"I am sorry for worrying you but I had no choice. Some of the hobbits are questioning your behavior. They cannot see me but see you talking to 'yourself.'" The man said as he bowed lightly in apology.

"It is no problem Artemis!" Serenity said as she went back to picking a few flowers here and there from around her seat, "Sometimes I think those hobbits need to mind their own. They act so kind toward someone when they come face to face with them and the next minute they are talking filth. They do it all the time to uncle Bilbo!" Serenity said angrily as she slapped the ground with her hand.

"You need to calm down, Serenity!" Artemis lectured while restraining a laugh at the adorable sight his mistress made. Her long silver hair was up in a strange style according to the hobbits. It was parted down the middle with the hair on one side of her head pulled up high and tied to stay together as was the other one. Then some other hair was wrapped around the top of the tied end of each side making a bun of silver while the rest of her hair came down in a loose flow-like streamer. Artemis would have dubbed the hairstyle the meatball hairstyle. For it looked like two meatballs of silver had been placed upon her head. Her skin was pale like his and her eyes were a deep shade of blue that could be found nowhere else besides in her eyes. Her bangs fell lightly into her eyes and almost hid her upside down crescent moon mark that was in the middle of her brow. She had a thing shapely face with two pointed ears on either side. She had a long neck that met with petite shoulders. She basically had the perfect body for her frame was that of an hourglass! Looking at her you would think that everyday someone set to work to make sure every hair on her body was in place. Today she was wearing a simple white day dress that came to her knees with long sleeves that opened farther as they went down.

"You look just like your mother right now, Serenity!" Artemis said as he thought back to the departed Queen.

"I know that I should take that as a compliment but everyday I see myself in the mirror I am reminded of her death. I am reminded of how useless I was in helping her. How weak I was when I couldn't stop them from hurting her and how cowardly I was to hide in the first place. I should have gone out there with her no matter how many times she told me to stay hidden." Serenity said as crystalline tears sprang forth from her eyes.

"She wanted to protect you from the horrors of the war!" Artemis began as he sighed after realizing his slip up, "It wasn't your fault. Your mother wanted you to live and survive; not to die!" Artemis said as his holographic figure jumped onto her lap.

"I know but I-it!" Serenity started but stopped as she wiped away her tears onto her sleeves.

"Serenity . . . . I think giving you your memories back when I did was too early. I regret it now! I shouldn't have sent the locket for you so soon!" Artemis said as he remembered the pain it had brought her.

"NO!" Serenity snapped as she composed herself, "You did the right thing. I am just taking more time to get over it then I thought!" Serenity said as she smiled down at her friend while holding the locket in her hands as if it was the most fragile and precious thing on Middle Earth. "All I need is to find you and Luna and I think I will be fine!" Serenity said as she sniffed back her tears.

"We are trying the best we can to get to you but we are coming up with complications!" Artemis said as he felt a headache about to spring forth.

"Complications?" Serenity pondered aloud.

Artemis was about to reply but the two's conversation was interrupted with the sound of young hobbit children's laughter and the sound of a horse drawn carriage approaching.

"GANDALF!" Serenity yelled with happiness as realization finally hit her. Gandalf was coming to put on another brilliant fire works show!

"Artemis its Gandalf! I have to go but can we continue talking later?" Serenity asked anxiously.

Artemis chuckled lightly as he nodded, "Go aheaDDDD!" he yelped as his holographic form was pushed back into the locket around her neck quickly as Serenity ran toward the road Gandalf was sure to be taking.

* * *

Serenity was running as fast as her legs would carry her. She was dodging and jumping over tree branches as she made her way out of the dense forest. Finally she stammered out of the clearing and onto some of the rolling hills that led to the shire. Looking around she spotted Gandalf's cart heading toward Uncle Bilbo's house like usual. With a small squeal of delight she made her way toward the carriage.

Just as she was about there, two familiar figures cut her off, "Going somewhere, Ren?" they both asked in union.

Serenity halted in her steps causing her to loose balance. In a pitiful attempt to regain balance, she started flapping her arms about but to no avail. She landed on her butt with a nice thump. "Ow!"

The two sources of mischief and her butt's pain laughed heartily at the girl before walking over to her and pulling her up by her arms.

"Very funny guys!" Serenity said as she dusted herself off in an attempt to gather as much of her composure back that she lost in that fall.

The two carefree hobbits just laughed before they picked her up by her hands and feet and ran off toward Bilbo's house.

The only thing that the villagers of the Shire heard right then was the sound of Serenity screaming out the name of the two hobbits with laughter in her voice.

"Merry, Pippin!"

* * *

So what did you think? I wanted to leave off here for right now because the next chapter is going to be really long! I'm going to squeeze in the entire party scene and Bilbo's disappearance scene! It shouldn't take me long to update but . . . . if I don't get enough reviews who knows how long it will take! Well Review please! I don't care if your signed in or not please review! All you have to do is hit the go button at the left hand corner, type in what you think of my story, and hit "SUBMIT REVIEW"! Please do this! I love to hear how people are liking my story! Well BYES for now! Love you all!

Christina


	2. Where did he go?

Hey Everyone! I am back with the latest update to my newest story. Sorry this wasn't up sooner but I had to read a book report book and also the power to my house has been out due to the latest ice storm. That is the main reason why I do not like winter. Unfortunately, everyplace except my little hole in the ground town got snow except us. All we got was ice, ice, slush, ice, and yes . . . . more ice. LOL! I am becoming the Ice sickle version of Sesshomaru's Mistress! Our heating is just now getting back to normal so you all are really lucky that my fingers are working properly. They are so numb right now that I am surprised that they are working. Usually my hands are cold but today they are like. . . . colder then the ice! So I put my hairdryer next to me so that I may warm up my hands when necessary. I have a few remarks to make! 1. Thanks for all the great reviews. 2. Sry but the chapters won't get much longer then about 3,000 each. . . last one was about 2,447 and someone thought that was short. (o.0 I'd hate to see what they think long is: .: passes out from thought) I'm not being mean to that person or trying to be a smart allick. . .its just.. . how long do you want me to type? If I type too much then I'll go too far into parts of the stories at the wrong time. You'll see what I mean later but for now back to the story! **NOTE: 33 IS THE COMING OF AGE NOT 22! I ACCIDENTALLY PUT THAT IN MY LAST CHAPTER THAT FRODO WOULD BE 22 BUT IT"S REALLY 33! SORRY ALL**!

* * *

"MERRY, PIPPIN, PUT ME DOWN!" Serenity screeched when she felt the two hobbits about to drop her.

The two mischievous hobbits looked at each other with a silent message passed to them, "Okay Ren!" they said as they nodded their heads to each other and released Serenity.

"Ow!" Serenity said as her butt made contact with a very hard rock. After standing up and dusting herself off, Serenity looked up at the two hobbits and smiled. "You two never cease to amaze me!"

The two hobbits laughed heartily at their friend and nodded in agreement, "At least with us things never get boring!"

Serenity smiled as she looked at the two's appearance. They were in their more festive clothing. They were wearing a neat pair of dark brown colored pants with a white longed sleeved shirt that had a vest pulled over it. Their slightly plump faces were clean, their teeth bright and white, and their sun kissed red hair was as curly as ever, which left Serenity to ponder. They weren't in their usually ruff looking appearance which meant they hadn't been out causing much mischief, "What are you two doing dressed up?"

"Why it's Bilbo's birthday or have you forgotten?" Merry asked with a look of innocence in his face.

"No I haven't! I don't think anyone in the shire has forgotten but why would you two be so dressed up? Usually you don't care to dress up unless it's entirely necessary . . . unless . . ." Serenity left off as relization hit her.

The two hobbits smirked widely when they saw that oh so familiar look spread across Serenity's face, "YOU'RE NOT-" Serenity started to yell but was cut off by the two hobbits who clamped their hands over her mouth.

"Shhhhh Serenity! We are just going to play a couple prank at tonight's festivities is all!" Merry said as he tried to trick Serenity into false sense of security about the whole thing.

"Merry, I thought we were going to mix up some of Gandalf's fireworks to scare some of the Sackville-Bagginses!" Pippin said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Pippin!" Merry said sternly as Serenity's eyes widened.

"What?" Pippin asked still not figuring out what he did wrong.

Serenity ripped away the two hobbit's hands from her mouth, "You can't do that! The Sackville-Bagginses already detest Uncle Bilbo enough. You pull that off and they'll surely try to start a fuss."

"It's only a little fun but we won't be able to do it unless we have some help!" Merry said as his eyes gave on a twinkle.

"Oh NO!" Serenity said as she backed away from the trouble making hobbit. Yes of course Merry and Pippin were her friends but she didn't feel like listening to those snobby Sackville-Bagginses talk bad about her, Frodo, Bilbo, and Gandalf because of the two hobbits prank.

"Come on Ren! We just need you to use some of your gifts to make a small ditch for us to hide the stuff in until its time to light them!" the two hobbits said simultaneously.

The gifts the two hobbits were talking about were the sudden powers Serenity had somehow acquired one night. She had somehow been gifted with the powers to control the elements. No one understood why except for Serenity, but even she fully didn't understand because her guardian, Artemis, refused to tell her much.

"No guys! I'm sorry but I can't!" Serenity said as she sent an apologetic look toward the two hobbits, "Besides you shouldn't waste your energy. Uncle Bilbo has told me of a secret prank that will really get the Sackville-Bagginses blood boiling!"

"Really?" the two hobbits questioned as their interest in Bilbo's prank grew as theirs faded.

"Yes! He's planning on making a splended exit after the festivities by disappearing before everyone!" Serenity explained, "Can't you just see that look on the Sackville-Bagginses faces when they think he is gone and they can have his fortune but in reality Uncle Bilbo has left it with Frodo. They will have it jerked right from under their noses! Serves them right for treating Frodo the way they did." Serenity said as she watched the two hobbits eyes sparkle with much mirth.

"That's going to be good! We can't miss the look on their faces!" Pippin said eagerly as he imagined the very thing.

"But if you go to set up your fireworks plan then you will miss the entire thing!" Serenity said as she hid back her triumphant smirk, 'Come on and take the bait!'

"Too true . . . well then I guess we'll just have to let Bilbo have the fun tonight. I mean it is his elenty-one birthday!" Merry said to himself.

"Well then I best be off to get ready for the party! See you all later!" Serenity said as she waved goodbye to the two hobbits before she ran off toward Bilbo's house.

* * *

As Serenity continued running, she saw an odd-looking wagon in her sights. Picking up her pace, Serenity was able to see the wagon clearer then before and noticed strange packages were stuffed into the wagon. 'Yay the fireworks rumor was true!' Serenity thought with glee as she soon ran up to the wagon. "Gandalf!"

An old man wearing a tall pointed blue hat, a long gray cloak, and an old silver scarf, looked down at her and smiled, "Serenity!" he greeted in return.

Serenity jumped up next to him and took a seat right beside of him as she greeted him with a hug, "Gandalf I have missed you so much. Why do you not visit often?" Serenity asked her friend of old.

Gandalf couldn't help but let out a light laugh at the young woman's behavior, "I've hat to gather some things for an upcoming event of great and grave importance!"

Serenity was startled slightly at hearing what Gandalf had said, 'What is happening to make his demeanor change so?' Serenity questioned herself as she noted the look of seriousness replace the mirthful look in his eyes.

Gandalf quickly hid away the serious look and patted the young woman's head lightly, "No need to worry yourself over such matters child. All you need to worry about is what to wear for the nights festivities!"

With that said Gandalf stopped his wagon in front of Bilbo's house and there he began to unload his cargo. Great bundles were taken out of the wagon and they were all fireworks with many strange shapes. Each firework had a different label. The label was a red "G" with a elf-rune beside of it, Gandalf's trademark label. To the hobbit's in the shire, Gandalf was nothing more then a master of smoke, fire, and lights but in reality his trade was more dangerous. Yet he kept that to himself and allowed the hobbits to see him as nothing but an entertainer for the grand party that was going to be held this night.

When Gandalf had entered the small town of Hobbiton, upon which was where Bilbo lived, he was immediately surrounded by small hobbit children. The children new him by sight and would always skip along with his wagon while yelling 'G for Grand.' They new nothing of him but only the rumors of his magnificent shows and the small trinkets he would bring them.

"Serenity would you mind distracting these hobbit children so that your Uncle and I may speak?" Gandalf questioned with a tired air about him.

Serenity nodded with a smile as she called the children away. The children protested but soon followed the blonde woman that played with them.

**_Inside Bilbo's house+_**

Bilbo and Gandalf had found themselves sitting near an open window of a small room. They were currently looking out upon Bilbo's small garden that was taken care of by Ham Gamgee (commonly known as Gaffer) and his son Sam Gamgee.

"Your garden looks very bright!" Gandalf said as he looked at the glowing red and golden flowers. Snap-dragons, sunflowers, and nasturtians were some of the few trailing all over the turf of the walls and peeping around the windows.

"Indeed! I have found myself fond of this place and the shire; but I think I need a holiday!" Bilbo said as he stared out at the rolling hills of the shire.

"Then you mean to go through with your plan?"

"I do. I have made up my mind many months again, and I do not plan on changing it!"

"Very well! There is no use in saying anything else. Stick to your plan- all of it, mind- and I hope that things will turn out for the best, for you, and for everyone!" Gandalf said as a look of seriousness once again passed through his gaze.

"I pray so. Anyway my friend, I mean to enjoy myself tonight in the festivities, and I have a little plan up my sleeve that is sure to get a few laughs."

"I wonder who will laugh and who will scorn!" Gandalf said while shaking his head as his friends old habits.

"We will see, wont we?"

* * *

Tonight was the night of the party and the hour of the party drew closer. Practically everyone had been invited who was living nearby. Hardly anyone had been overlooked by accident, but everyone turned up none the same. Many people from inside the shires outskirts came and even some from outside the borders arrived. Bilbo was there to meet every one of his guest and any others that had managed to come. He gave presents for each, which was the customs among hobbits, to give presents to others on their birthdays. For everyday there was a birthday so everyone had a good chance of at least one present every once a week and no one ever grew tired of this custom.

After every guest had been welcomed and seated inside the gates, the songs, dances, music, games, food, and drinks started. There was much merriment like always when a hobbit threw a party. No one was bored and no one went home hungry. The main entertainment, provided by Gandalf, soon began as his fireworks lit the skies. There were rockets that moved like a flight of scintillating birds, green trees with trunks of dark smoke: their leaves opening to reveal real flowers that showered upon the guests and disappeared leaving a sweet scent,. There were red thunderstorms that poured out yellow rain, pillars of fires that turned into gigantic eagles, sailing ships, or flying swans. Then suddenly all the lights went out as a great smoke went up. Soon the smoke took up the shape of a mountain and it began to grow and glow at the summit. Then out flew a red-golden dragon leaving the mountain spurting out green and yellow flames. The dragon was not life-size, but it was incredible life-like. Large gusts of fire flew from its mouth, as it's golden eyes glared down upon the guests. After a large roar, the dragon swooped down and zoomed across the hobbits head. Many ducked and fell flat upon their front side but others merely ducked. After three or four times of the same routine the dragon turned a ninety degree angle up into the air, somersaulted, and burst causing a loud exploding sound to burst over the area in a deafening explosion.

"Supper time!" exclaimed Bilbo as he led the way to the large feast awaiting a hundred and forty of his guests. Everyone settled down and ate at the large feast that must have depleted many of the cellars and warehouses for miles around. After they finished they awaited the inevitable speech that was soon to come. Now everyone loved Bilbo to a certain extent but he was well known for dragging and prolonging his speeches until people felt like tearing their ears off of their heads.

"My dear people!" Bilbo began and was soon backed up with a 'HEAR! HEAR! HEAR!' "I hope you all are enjoying yourselves as much as I am!" he said only to hear the deafening cheers of yes' accompanying with very few no's. "I shall not keep you long. I have called you all together for a purpose." He said and soon the crowd grew still. For the air of which he said this thing made a great impression among the others. "Actually for three purposes! First, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that after eleventy-one years is too short of time to know you all and to live among all you fine people!" he said this as a tremendous outburst of approval broke out. "I don't know half of you as half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you desire. Anyway, secondly, to celebrate my birthday, or should I say OUR birthday!" Bilbo yelled over the many cheers he was receiving. "For it is also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo. He is now of age and will receive his inheritance today!" Bilbo said with a proud voice. "Together we score one hundred and forty-four. Your numbers were chosen to fit this total. One Gross, if I may use the expression. It is also the anniversary of my arrival by barrel at Esgaroth on the Long Lake; though the fact that it was my birthday had slipped my memory. I was only fifty-one, and the meaning of birthdays was very little. The banquet was very splendid, but unfortunately I had a bad cold that day. I couldn't pronouce myself well when I tried to say, 'thank you very much for coming!' but now I can so, Thank you all very much for coming!" he said and with that everyone began to party again having thought his speech was over.

Pausing a moment before he continued, "THIRDLLY AND FINALLY, I wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT!" with that said everything quieted down once again. "I regret to announce that-though, as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you- this is the END. I am going! I am leaving NOW. GOODBYE!" with that said Bilbo stepped back and vanished. There was a blinding flash of light that made the guest blink. When they opened their eyes . . . Bilbo was gone . . .

* * *

ENOUGH FOR NOW I DO BELIEVE! DON'T WANT TO GET INTO THE NEXT PART TOO SOON! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! YOU NEED TO REVIEW ME SOME MORE! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! HAVE A GREAT DAY!

OH AND WCB PLEASE UPDATE YOUR SM/BBLADE STORY FOR XMAS FOR ME PLZ! PLZ AND TY BYES! LOVE YALL LOTS

CHRISTINA


	3. Goodbye dear friend

Here is the newest chapter to this story! Yep I am keeping close to the book because I am using parts out of the book in my story because 1. The movie isn't nearly as good as the book 2. I can't remember all the things 3. I can't spell half the stuff! HOWEVER, I am changing the words around and tinkering with things! I didn't get that many reviews on this chapter so I'm guessing you all are waiting for the fellowship to form and our favorite character to show up, ne? Do you know which character I am referring to? Well for now that will be a secret but you will find out soon enough. Yes Serenity is going to be paired with someone and it is NOT going to be Gandalf, anyone evil, OR any of the Hobbits! And it's not going to be with someone who dies! So I've lowered your choices down a tid bit:smirks evilly: I can't wait till you find out who it will be! Oh the romance will not immediately take place. . there will be some love issues but no romance right off the bat. At least not that, (she looked into his eyes and new right away that he, INSERT NAME YOU THINK, was the one she was destined to be with. INSERT NAME, could only gaze into those magnificent orbs she called eyes and soon he found himself lost within their depths:**movie film is cut and I appear in the white screen background:** okay hold up and excuse me while I gag : gags: I am not doing that stuff. . . the only place you see "love at first sight" is in soap opera's like "passions" and "the bold and the beautiful" gah. . . not here in my story. . .speaking of story I guess I should get back ne? hehe!)

* * *

As soon as everyone's eyes opened there was a collective sound of gasps from the hundred and forty-four guests that had been assembled. Soon the flabbergasted hobbits shook themselves out of their stupor and began to talk. Everyone seemed to think that the joke was very bad in taste and that to forgive such a horrid prank there would need be more food and drink. Thus, the food and drink was passed around again for the guests to enjoy while everyone chatted over Bilbo's so called 'joke.'

Frodo and Serenity were the only ones present who said nothing of the latest new that would surely end up gossip for then next few weeks, if not longer. Both had enjoyed the joke, even though they had been in on it to begin with. Heck both of them had even helped in the planning.

Serenity's eyes were filled with mirth and if it wasn't for Frodo's stern look she would have busted out in a fit of giggles; however, she merely looked at the ground as she allowed her loose, long blonde hair to shield her face and hide her grin from the others.

Frodo was not one to scold because he too was fighting off the want to roll upon the ground in a fit of laughter. This trick was good and was no doubt to be the talk of the town for a good long while, but something began to unnerve Frodo as he thought of what was to come after this prank. 'I'll miss him!' was the only thought as he heard a few giggles escape Serenity's bent over form.

* * *

The invisible Bilbo Baggins was making his way back to his home. Waiting for just a moment, he listened to the commotion back at the party with a heavy heart. It was time to leave this town and his . . . . . _precious _ring. With one last look, he strode into the house and began taking off his ring and party clothes. As soon as he removed the ring he became visible again before he slipped the ring inside his pocket. Bilbo hurriedly rushed as he slipped on some very worn and tattered garments. He then fastened about his waist a worn looking leather belt, and on it hung a short sword sheathed in a beaten and battered black leather scabbard. Walking to a nearby drawer Bilbo produced a key in which he unlocked the draw and opened it. Immediately the smell of mothballs invaded his nostrils as he gently pulled out a cloak and hood. The hand of time that they were so patched and weather stained that you couldn't even tell what their original color was had worn these things. Yet Bilbo had locked them away as if they were something precious and valuable to him. Throwing on the garments, they seemed to engulf his frame. Walking into his study he pulled out several old cloths, a leather-bound manuscript, and a bulky envelope. He shoved the book and bundle into a heavy sack that had already had some things packed into it. Bilbo then turned his attention onto the envelope in his hand. Flicking it open with his thumb, he reached down into his pocket with his other hand and produced a golden ring.

The ring that he had been fingering throughout his speech, the magical ring that he had kept secret for many a years. The very ring that turned him invisible so that he may slip away from Hobbiton and never be seen there again. Letting his finger slip into the chain that held the ring, he silently slipped the ring and chain into the envelope. Bilbo took one last look at his ring before he sealed the envelope, and addressed it to his nephew, Frodo. At the beginning he considered leaving it to Serenity since most of his other possessions would be going to Frodo, but after some thinking and guidance from Gandalf he thought otherwise. She was to naive to handle the ring and besides she never wore any jewelry other then that necklace around her neck. That she even refuse to take off so he doubted she would change her mind to remove it for this little ring. Sighing down at the envelope, Bilbo sat the letter on the mantelpiece; however, he couldn't leave it there. Looking about quickly, Bilbo picked back up the envelope and slipped it into his pocket.

As soon as he pulled his hand from his pocket the door burst open to show the moon light silhouetting a familiar form. Bilbo turned and jumped slightly at the surprise, one of his hobbit hands fell across his chest above his rapidly beating heart.

"H-hullo, dear friend!" said Bilbo. "I wondered if you would turn up; however, I didn't think you would make such a startling entrance."

A light sparkle was seen in his momentarily before it was replaced with a grave and serious look. His eyes swept over Bilbo's form quickly, "I am glad to find you visible," he said while taking a seat in a near-by chair, "I was hoping to catch you and have a few final words with you. I take it that you feel everything has gone according to your plans and without fault."

"I do," said Bilbo with an anxious look about his face. "Though that flash you made was surprising: it startled me to the point I nearly jumped out of my own skin. I take it that you enjoyed your little addition."

"Yes indeed. You have kept the ring secret all these years, and so it seemed only fitting for me to give your guests reason to your disappearance."

"True and yet you spoiled the joke. You are interfering to much you old busybody," Bilbo laughed out, "but I had expected you to do something of the sorts and I expect you know best. That is why I will say nothing more of that matter."

"I do, at times-when I know anything; however, this whole affair has left me unsure. The time for the final point has come. You have had your joke, while alarming and offending most of your guests in the process, not to mention giving the shire folk something to talk about for a good while. The talk of this night will go on for nine days maybe even ninety-nine. Do you plan on going any further?" Gandalf questioned the hobbit.

"Yes, I plan on doing so. I am in need of a holiday, a very long holiday at that, as I have told you many a time before. Maybe even a permanent holiday: I don't plan on returning. Truthfully, I don't plan to, and so I have made all the necessary arrangements." Bilbo said as he lifted the weight off of one of his feet, "I am old, Gandalf, very old. Yet I do not look it, many say I look only a few years above Frodo, but yet I feel in my heart that my time is steadily running out. They call me Well-preserved!" Bilbo said that last sentence with a humph in his voice. "Well-preserved indeed! I need a change, and I am going to get one! I plan on going to see the mountains and hope to find somewhere I can rest. Maybe, just maybe, I will find someplace to finish my book."

Gandalf took that moment to laugh at his hobbit friend, "No one will read the book!"

"Oh they may in the years to come! I have let Frodo and Serenity read some of it already, or at least. . as much as I have written. You'll keep an eye on them wont you?"

"Of course I shall. I'll even keep two eyes on them!" Gandalf said as he thought back to the two youngsters.

"They would come with me if I asked them. I know because they have already volunteered; however, it is best if they reside here. I have everything here that will keep them safe and comfortable. I am leaving everything to them, except for a few odd things here and there. I hope they shall be happy." Bilbo said as he stood back to full height.

"Everything! Including the ring?" Gandalf questioned as he eyed the hobbit.

"Well, er, yes, I suppose I have," Bilbo stammered as he pretended to look about to make sure he forgot not a thing.

"Where is it?" Gandalf questioned as he rose from his seat.

"In an envelope if you must know!" was the impatient reply, "I put it there on the mante- well no actually it is here in my pocket . . . isn't that odd." Bilbo said as he produced the said envelope and at that time his eyes took on a selfish gleam. "Yet, Why shouldn't I keep it?"

Gandalf's gaze hardened at the hobbit, and in a quiet and yet demanding voice he replied, "I think you shall leave it behind. Don't you?"

Bilbo's gaze never left the envelope as his thumb rubbed over the place where the ring bulged out, "I don't like parting with it"

"You wont need it anymore, Bilbo!" Gandalf said as he approached the hobbit.

"What business is it of yours to what I do with it? I found it! It belongs to me! It's my _precious!_" Bilbo said as he clasped the object in his hands.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed at that last word, "It has been called that before but not by you!"

"I call it that now. Even if Gollum said the same once! It's mine now not his and I shall keep it!" Bilbo said as he retreated.

"You make it clearer with every word you say! The ring has too much of a hold on you! You shall leave it here with Frodo and go on with your adventures WITHOUT the ring with you!" Gandalf said with a powerful air in his voice.

"You want it don't you! Why didn't you just say so! You've been after it all along!" Bilbo said as he tried to hide the ring. "You shall not have it! It belongs to ME!"

Gandalf's form advanced on Bilbo and suddenly as the shadows in the house gathered about his form like a tidal wave, "If you do not stop I shall grow angry and then you shall see Gandalf the Grey uncloaked!"

"I am sorry! I-your right! That was what the party was about and so I shall do as I had planned all along" Bilbo said as he reluctantly placed it upon the mantel piece. "Well that's that!" he said as he gathered up his things and headed out the door with three dwarves as his companions.

The only thing that could be heard from him as he walked along was him saying how much fun it was to travel with the dwarves again.

"Good-bye for now Bilbo! Take care of yourself!" Gandalf said with a saddened air about him. As he stood there Gandalf could of sworn he heard the hobbit singing his favorite old tune:

The Road goes ever on and on 

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say!

* * *

_

Frodo and Serenity made their way back to the house soon afterwards to find Gandalf sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room.

"Has he gone?" Frodo asked the question that had been playing in his and Serenity's mind.

"He has!" answered Gandalf.

"I was in high hopes that it was only a joke, but now I see where I was wrong. I shall miss dear uncle Bilbo dearly!" Serenity said as she stared around the room sadly. Memories flooding her mind of the good times she had with her dear uncle. "I only wish I could have said good-bye!"

"As do I!" Frodo added.

"I think he preferred to head off silently and quickly in the end, but don't be troubled!" Gandalf said encouragingly to the two. "He'll be all right. He has left you gifts to help you through!" Gandalf said while pointing to a door that lead to another room. "Go and sort through it, Serenity, while I have a word with Frodo!"

Serenity's eyed shined with curiosity at what Gandalf had to say to Frodo that she could not say in front of her, but she knew that Gandalf was wise in his ways, "Yes, Gandalf!" she said as she walked into the room earlier mentioned and shut the door; however, she leaned an inquisitive ear against the door and strained to hear what was happening. '_Curiosity killed the Cat!'_ her conscience lectured but Serenity shook off the thought.

"Frodo, Bilbo left a very important packet for you! It is laying atop the mantel piece!" Gandalf said as his eyes turned toward the said object.

Frodo followed Gandalf's gaze until his own landed upon the envelope. He slowly walked to the mantel piece, picked up the envelope, and inspected it while never opening it.

"His will and several other documents are in there as well as-"

"THE RING!" Frodo said in amazement as he pulled out the said ring by its chain. "He has left me this!"

Gandalf nodded his head lightly, "Yes! His prized golden ring! It may and it may not be of use to you but we shall see in the future! Now I am going to bed! I shall see you in the morning." With that said Gandalf walked off toward his chambers before all the havoc started.

* * *

Frodo was now master of Bag End, which left him obliged to seeing each and every guest off that afternoon. As well as seeing that every object was given to the correct person stated to in the will and or on the labels.

Serenity giggled at the tiresome look Frodo had after having to fight off a mob of hobbits who tried to make off with the wrong things. Labels were flying ever which way as each hobbit argued about who deserved what and how that they deserved it more so. Serenity merely sat back and enjoyed the little show. Even though many a gifts were being handed out, there was still plenty left for Frodo and Serenity.

Things started to grow more hectic as time passed. For a false rumor had been spread that everything in the household was being given out freely, leaving poor Frodo and Serenity to fight off the hobbits for what was theirs. Several things were broken and several fights broke out. Finally the commotion had ended but it left a big mess and two tired figures in its wake. Even though Gandalf had left and several days had passed, still hobbits from all around came to collect what was, 'rightfully theirs.' Frodo and Serenity eventually closed up 'shop' permanently and settled down to relax.

There suddenly came a knock that had the two people frozen in there spots. With a quick glance at one another, they decided to ignore the knocking; however, the knocking persisted.

"Frodo, if you don't let me in then I shall be forced to blow down this door this instance!" came Gandalf's voice from within.

Frodo spit out the tea he had been drinking accidentally and causing it to go all over Serenity's form. Frodo sprinted hurriedly to the door without even noticing Serenity's disgustingly soaked form.

"Come in! Come in! I thought you were one of my pesky relatives come to throw more foul words my way!" Frodo said as he let his wizard friend enter.

Gandalf took a step inside only to be greeted with the tea-soaked form of Serenity. She stood from her chair with her arms across her chest, her bangs matted against her face, and a huffed up feature. "Serenity . . . you are looking . . . . rather . . . . um. . . . flushed!" Gandalf said as he restrained his laughter that threatened to billow out at her sight. Indeed she had a face flushed with anger.

Frodo then noticed what he had accidentally done and hid behind Gandalf, "Sorry Serenity, it was an accident!"

Serenity took a deep breath before nodding in understanding, "I forgive you this time, **dear** brother!" Serenity said as she stormed off to clean up.

"I suppose that was a good coincidence for I have come to speak with you on very important matters!" Gandalf said as he made his visit to the point.

"What is wrong Gandalf?" Frodo inquired as he pulled up a different seat for Gandalf to rest in.

"What do you know about the ring already?" Gandalf questioned in a low voice.

"Only what Bilbo told me and he told me only of how he found it!" Frodo answered in all honesty.

Serenity had finished changing clothes and washing her face from the embarrassing happenings. She wanted to hurry so that she may talk with Gandalf. His visits had become scarce since her uncle dissapearance and so it was nice to see him again.

Serenity was just about to open the door back to where she had left Frodo and Gandalf when she heard the serious conversation and decided to eavesdrop once more on their conversation.

"I have begun to wonder about Bilbo's old ring. Take my advice, Frodo, use it seldom and keep its secret hidden well!" Gandalf said in warning.

"I do not understand! What are you so afraid of?" Frodo asked as he leaned forward in his seat as if a closer look would unlock the untold secrets Gandalf knew.

"I am not quite sure myself! I have to go for now so this is good-bye! I may be away for a good while; but I'll come and see you and Serenity now and then. Keep an eye out for me because I shall slip in quietly. I must for you see there is a rumor that the three of us know where Bilbo hid his treasures and that we are planning to steal them!" Gandalf said as he made way to leave.

"But I thought you would be staying a week! I was looking forward to your help and Serenity wanted to question you about some things she finds fit only to speak with you about!" Frodo said that last bit with a hint of jealousy.

This intrigued Gandalf but he had no time to stay back. He had to find out more about that ring and soon, "I know and I am sorry! Take care of yourself and Serenity. Look out for me, especially at unlikely times! Good-Bye!" Gandalf said as he made his way out.

Just then Serenity reentered the room with a clean appearance but Frodo's eyes stayed glued on the wizard's back till he vanished, '_He looked as if he was carrying a great weight upon his shoulders. He looked bent and worried. Not like the Gandalf I am used to seeing!'

* * *

_

**There you go Chapter three! It's getting closer to the fellowship time! YAY! Anyway Sackville remark in the reviews about it's spelling. Well it's correct I checked because I want my story to go right. Baggins is a last name that is singular not pl. even though it looks it. Sackville-Baggins would refer to only one Baggins and so Sackville-Bagginses is the correct way to spell it, if you don't believe me check near the party scene right before it talks of Bilbo leaving. I have the book that I rented from the library in front of me. I'm not trying to be rude I'm just saying. And I appreciate the person who brought it up. I like to have my mistakes told so I can fix them and prevent further. . well I have to go TTYL.**


	4. Who is Strider?

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I know you all are probably a bit mad at me for taking so long but I promise you this won't happen often, at least I hope not. I have so many stories out right now that I'm getting them all jumbled and mixed up inside my head. I don't know which is which I want to right and what goes with what. So you all have to review me and tell me which story you wish for me to finish because that is the story I am going to concentrate on for the time being until it is finished. I also give you another choice. Iam considering re-editing Serenity's Misfortune but it's up to you what you want me to do. I don't know if I will get to the fellowship part because I just got back from Europe and I have caught cold from the climate change and so I probably won't do too much but I do promise the fellowship to show up soon, VERY SOON! **

**So here is the next chapter to, No One Like Me!**

**

* * *

**"Frodo, what is wrong with you. You act as if the world was about to befall a great tradgedy!" Serenity questioned with worry etched all over her gentle features. 

Frodo grimanced inside lightly. She didn't know how close her words hit true, "I'm perfectly fine, Serenity. I'm just thinking about some things . . "

"Think much harder and all your hair will turn grey from too much worrying!" Serenity said with a hint of mirth in her voice as she headed to the door. "I'm going to go out for a while, is that okay with you?"

"Don't be gone long because night is coming soon!" Frodo called over his shoulder as Serenity walked out the door.

Once Frodo heard the sound of the heavy door locked in place he pulled out the cursed object that was to seal his fate. Good or bad he did not know how things would turn out. He could only pray things would turn out for the better.

He gazed down at the ring and remenised on the visit long ago from Gandalf. He wished now he had never recieved the 'gift' that was the ring.

Turning the ring around slowly he tried to remember the words that appeared after Gandalf threw it into the fire. Almost instantly he heard the old wizards voice ringing in his head,

_:Flash Back:_

_"One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!" Gandalf said in a grave tone as he watched Frodo exam it further. "However, this is only two lines of a verse known so long ago by the Elven-lore:_

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
_

_:End Flash Back:_

'How could one small ring create so much strife and bring such chaos to all its owners?' Frodo questioned as he remembered Gandalf telling him of Gollum's quest to reunite with his 'precious.' Frodo shivered as he remembered the story of the undoing of the King of Men.

"To think, that I may befall such a horrid ending if I bear this ring too long and fall under it's merciless tricks. NO.. . I can't. . . for Serenity's sake and mine . . . " Frodo said as he stood up and pocketed the dreadful ring away.

The only thing to do now was to prepare for his quick departure to Rivendell. Only one thing bothered him. Serenity!

"I can't take her with me it's too dangerous . . " Frodo mumbled under his breath as he fell back into his chair.

"Take me where?" Serenity questioned.

Frodo jumped at her voice, "Serenity you are back so soon!"

"Soon!" Serenity asked in confusion, "Frodo you silly thing, I've been gone for well over an hour."

"Really? Well how time does fly!" Frodo said as he laughed lightly at his poor atempt to make Serenity forget where the conversation was going.

"That it does, now where is it you plan on going, Frodo?" Serenity questioned, "It wouldn't happen to be to see those Elves Gandalf was talking about that last time he came now would it?"

Frodo had a look of utter shock cross his face. How on earth did she come to know. She had been sent to fulfill some tasks on request of Gandalf.

"I may have completed my tasks but that didn't mean I didn't stick around to hear what was going on. I don't like being kept out of what is happening. Especially when it concerns my family and friends." Serenity said as her expression turned into a seriously grave look. One that sent chills down Frodo's back.

Her eyes looked like those who didn't belong to one so young. They looked more fitted to belong to a battle weary warrior whose battle with time was long lost. For one so young she seemed she looked wiser beyond her years in that instance.

"I take it you had planned on leaving me behind!" Serenity's words broke Frodo's train of thought.

"Only because I don't want to put you in danger. You will be safer here!" Frodo said in an orderly tone.

"I'm going! Wherever you go I go!" Serenity said as she took a strong stance that told him she wasn't going to give up any time soon.

Frodo released a small sigh of frustration. He had no choice. It wasn't like he could chain her down and force her to stay. Besides, no one would take care of her and he wouldn't be surprised if some of his relatives tried something.

"Fine!" Frodo relented as his shoulders slumped with defeat as he relaxed into his chair. His eye gazed into the fire before him. What was happening?

"I promise to stay out of trouble and help as much as I can!" Serenity said as she placed her small hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Frodo looked up at the child . . . no woman that stood before him. She was so strong. Much stronger then he and yet he was still afraid she would break with the slightest touch.

"Be ready to go! We leave soon!" Frodo said to her as he, himself, went to prepare for the long journey.

NOTE: YOU ALL ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR SKIPPING TO THE PART WHERE FRODO AND SAM MEET STRIDER BUT IF YOU WANT TO GET TO THE FELLOWSHIP THIS YEAR YOU C AN DEAL WITH IT!

* * *

Serenity groaned lightly. From what she wasn't sure. Whether it was from the soars she had gathered from her long travel or the smell of sweaty men, smoke, and alcohol. Either way it was starting to give her a bad ache in her head. 

Opening her eyes she cast her gaze on the ring that hung from the chain around Frodo's neck. To think all of this trouble and risking only because of a simple golden ring. She still didn't know the full story behind the dreadful thing but she would find out soon enough.

Serenity was brought out of her thoughts by a worried look crossing Frodo's face. A look she has unfortunately come to know all to well.

"What's wrong with you, Frodo?" Merry asked as he poked Frodo's side lightly.

"That man over there. The strange weather-beaten one. I don't know who he is but I have a strange feeling coming from him." Frodo responded.

"It's probably just the look of him that worries you, Mr. Frodo!" Sam replied as he tried to direct the mood to something lighter. They all needed it. Turns out Gandalf hadn't made it to the Prancing Pony like he had promised Frodo the night of their discussion of the ring. They were tired from all their running and traveling and it was high time they rested up and got to Rivendell before they all died of worry.

"Look Frodo he's watching you!" Pippin said as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"That's the most obvious thing to say, Pippin!" Merry said as he hit Pippin over the head lightly.

Serenity would have laughed at the two's antics but even she knew now wasn't the time. That man was heading this weay and she too was feeling something strange radiating from the man. Something that chilled her to the bone.

Throwing back his hood, the man revealed a head of shaggy dark hair flecked with grey, and a pale stern face dotted with two powerful green eyes.

"I am called Strider," came the low voice from the man, "I'm pleased to meet you!"

Frodo only nodded in response. He felt far from comfortable under the stare of the man's keen discerning eyes.

Serenity's eyes darted back and forth between the two. The tension in the air was thick and made it almost impossible to breathe regularly.

"I would warn you, Master Underhill, that your young friends and you shouldn't talk so much. This isn't the Shire! Too many queer folk hide here in wait." The one called Strider warned heavily.

This caused the traveling table to settle down and listne intently.

"Things here in Bree are tense. Strange travellers have been seen and many unwelcomed." Strider said in a grave tone.

:note: I KNOW I'M CHANGING THINGS MORE THEN I DID IN THE LAST CHAPTERS BUT PLEASE FORGIVE. I'M JUST TRYING TO GET THINGS MOVING! ALSO FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ONLY SEEN THE MOVIE BREE IS THE TOWN THE PRANCING PONY IS LOCATED AND ALSO STRIDER'S EYES ARE GREEN IN THE BOOK! SO DON'T FLAME ME OR ANYTHING!

"Is this all you have come to say?" Serenity questioned quietly.

Striders green eyes turned toward the young woman, "An Elf?"

Serenity's eyes widened and she looked around. Was he referring to her? "Me an elf?" she asked pointing to herself.

Strider nodded as he took a step closer to her and bent down slightly so as to exam her features better, "Your features are fair enough to pass as an elfs but your eyes say differently."

Serenity eased back as she tried to distance herself as far away from the man as possible, "I don't know what you mean!"

Strider stood up to full height once again and shook his head lightly, "Your eyes do not hold the tranquility of an elf. You show all your emotions at once, something an elf doesn't do."

Serenity didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult but for now she would let it go. As long as that man left her and her friends alone she would be happy enough. Strider wasn't telling them everything and she could sense it and that made her not trust him more so then she already did.

"I should like a quiet word with you, Mr. Baggins!" Strider said as he turned his attention to the dark-headed hobbit.

"What about?" Frodo question with unease while ignoring the sudden use of his proper name.

"A matter that is of some importance to us both. You may even hear something to your advantage." Strider said while starring down Frodo in the eyes.

"Very Well!" Frodo said as he tried to act unconcerned, "I will later tonight."

Serenity was about to argue but was pulled over to Merry as he whispered a newly learned joke in her ear.

* * *

Serenity paced the room that they all were using for the night. Frodo had suggested she stay and that didn't lay to well with Serenity. She didn't like that Strider person at all and to know he'd be alone with three of her friends made her uneasy. 

'But what reason has he given you to not trust him?' A voice from within Serenity's locket questioned.

Serenity sighed as she sat on the bed and unlocked her most treasured posession, "Hello Artemis!"

"Serenity," Artemis said as he bowed his head lightly, "Now tell me what all the trouble is about. I haven't gotten in touch with you for a while.

"I know! I'm sorry but I've been busy traveling with Frodo to Rivendell!" Serenity said in an grave tone.

"Does this have to do with the Ring?" Artemis questioned before realizing his slip up.

"You know about it?" Serenity questioned as she sent a curious look toward one of her few friends.

"Um. . well . . yes and no . . but I wasn't supposed to let you know that. . . Luna's going to kill me. . . I need to go for now Serenity. . . stay safe and out of trouble!" Artemis spit out quickly as his form quickly vanished.

Serenity burried her head in her pillow and let out loud scream. Sighing, she sat back up and flicked away imaginary dust on her shoulder. "That's better!"

"Serenity what is wrong?" Frodo question as he came in with Pippin, Same, and Strider following behind, "We heard you screaming."

A faint blush heated Serenity's face, "Um.. . I . . . . I was screaming out of frustration, sorry!"

Pippin laughed lightly as he walked over to his young friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Who knew tiny little Serenity had it in her?"

"PIPPIN!" Serenity growled out as her eye twitched in aggitation. If it wasn't embarrassing enough already.

Strider's eyes lit up with a amusement at the girl, 'What is she?'

"Frodo, I've seen them. The Black Riders!" Merry cried out as he rushed into the room.

The once calm atmosphere turned tense with fear once again.

"Black Riders!" Frodo cried, "Where?"

"Here, in the Village. I got tired of staying indoors and went for a stroll when I came across it." Merry said as he tried to regain his breath. "I followed it until it dissapeared and then returned here as fast as I could.

"Which way did it go?" Strider questioned suddenly. This caused Merry to recognize the stranger from earlier.

"Don't worry he is a friend of Gandalf's. Go on!" Frodo said as he ushered Merry to continue.

"Eastward!"

"You have a stout heart but that was foolish!" Strider said as he looked upon Merry with wonder.

"All I know is I felt drawn somehow and that's all I know. It was neither brave nor silly!" Merry said with all honesty. "Ow!" Merry yelped out as he covered the soon to be bump on his head, "What was that for, Ren?"

"That was for putting yourself in a situation that could've gotten you killed!" Serenity said in a joking voice but her words rang true. She was scared to loose anyone and to find out Merry's curiosity could have led to his downfall hurt her deeply.

"Do you think they will attack the inn?" Serenity questioned as she turned her gaze to Strider.

"No, I think not," Strider said as he shook his head lightly, "They are not all here yet. And in any case that is not their way. In the dark and loneliness they are strongest; they will not openly attack a house where there are lights and many people - not until they are desperate."

"Enemies seem to be everywhere so what will we do tonight?" Sam questioned.

"Stay here, and do not stay in these rooms! They are sure to have found out which rooms are yours!" Strider said as he motioned the others to gather their things and follow him.

They did as told and soon found themselves piling their stuff on the parlour-floor and rolling up in blankets to keep warm. "

"Let us hope to hold fort till morning!" Strider said as he went to his portion of the room to keep watch over the others for a while.

"Good night to you!" the hobbits and Serenity said to him before saying their good nights to each other.

Strider closed his eyes lightly as he concentrated solely on the area around him, 'May we all see the light of day tomorrow!'

Outside a mist began to billow into Bree and darkness settled in fast. As the night deepened the mist grew thicker.

Suddenly a faint stir in the leaves was heard soon followed by a thin and menacing voice, "Open, in the name of Mordor!"

As soon as those words were spoken a horn rang out. Still the black figure moved on as it knocked down the door to the city and headed toward its destination.

The horns sounded more and more. Let the small weaklings blow their horns. Sauron would deal with them in time.

* * *

Frodo awoke in early night from his deep sleep; it was as if some sound or presence had disturbed him. Feeling as if it was just his nerves getting to him, he laid back down for a restless sleep. Frodo's dreams were anything but pleasant as the sound of restless wind and hoof's beat into his head. 

"Wake up!" Strider called as he shook Frodo awake.

"S-Strider?" Frodo questioned.

Strider nodded as he moved to wake up woman laying beside of the young hobbit. After waking everyone up, Strider led the way to their bedrooms. Audible gasps were heard from all as they took in the sight of their room and they silently thanked Strider. Whoever had been in there was indeed angered at not having found their 'prize.' The windows of the room had been forced open; the bed had been stabbed and tossed recklessly. Everything was destroyed.

"We must leave this place at once. It's not safe!" Strider said as he ushered them to gathe their stuff and prepare to leave.

For five days the enitre group traveled without any interruptions from their followers. However, as each day passed Frodo felt a growing fear stir inside him. Something was going to happen and he knew it. Frodo also knew he was worrying his sister sick. Serenity was always next to him. Offering to help him in any way she could. He smiled lightly at how kind and sweet she had grown up to be but he only hoped that the trouble to come wouldn't taint her innocence.

Soon the group came upon a wide ring of ancient sonework, now crumbling or covered with age-long grass. But in the center a cairn of broken stones had been piled. They had been blackened with fire meaning someone had been there previously.

The others sat their stuff around the area and made to sit down for it had been a steep climb to reach the top.

"I wonder," Strider mumbled as he looked around and noticed upon a rock a strange symbol, "If Gandalf was the one who made camp here. He can move very swiftly when the need press."

"What have you found?" Serenity questioned as she moved to where Strider was headed.

Strider looked back at her before motioning with his head toward the symbol, "It seems whoever was here left some kind of mark."

Serenity moved closer and stood next to Strider as she examed it, "That's Gandalf's mark!"

"Are you sure?" the other hobbits cried as they looked upon the mark, l"lll.

"How do you know?" Strider questioned as he gazed at the blonde woman he had mistakened for an elf.

"The mark is obviously fresh and clean meaning it had to be used by magic. A blade or weapon of some sort wouldn't have made such a clean cut and would have taken too long to create. Who would waste time making such a mark with manual tools when they could use magic." Serenity stated as she ran a hand over the marking, "That and the symbol reads G3! The G must stand for Gandalf but the three I'm not quite sure!"

"It must stand for October 3, three days ago. Gandalf must have left and used this as a marking so we'd know where he has been!" Frodo exclaimed in excitement and relief.

"We can't be sure of that so let us eat and be weary of what happens next." Strider ordered lightly as he made move to make a fire to warm them all. As they all sat around the fire they thought back on the events for the past five days.

"What's that?" Pippin questioned as he noticed something small and dark against the glimmer of the moon rise. Perhaps it was only a large stone or jutting rock that appeared out of the moonlight. At that moment the fear and dread from the days before engulfed Frodo and made it hard for him to breathe.

"Frodo!" Serenity called out as she rushed to his sides. Frodo was clutching the ring to his chest and his breathing was coming out ragged.

"Hush!" Whispered Strider.

"What's that?" Pippin cried out as he pointed over the lip of the little dell they had passed coming up.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the spot Pippin pointed to only to see a shadow rise. Straining their eyes, the shadows seemed to grow until there was no doubt that there was more then one shadow approaching. Everyone retreated to where they thought they were safest for the moment. All praying the shadows hadn't noticed them and would go away; however, that wasn't the case.

The shadows came closer and clearer as the seconds passed. Soon five shapes could be recognizeable; two standing on the lip of the dell, three advancing. They had white faces that burned with merciless eyes; under their mantles were long grey robs; and upon their grey hairs were helms of silver. Swords of steel were in their grasps as they advanced. Frodo, out of fear, slipped the ring on his finger, only to have everyone grow more terrified. It seemed the tallest of the creatures could see Frodo even though the ring made him dissapear. They watched helplessly as the tallest lifted his sword back and stabbed it through the air. As soon as the blade was pulled back a screaming Frodo apeared.

"FRODO NO!" Serenity cried as she ran to him but was restrained by Strider.

"Don't!" Strider commanded but Serenity didn't listen as she elbowed Strider in the stomach hard enough to get him to release her.

"Get away from him!" Serenity cried out as she kicked the being's hand away as he tried to touch her brother.

A hissing sound was all that responded as the creature brought the sword back to attack the girl but stopped when he was blinded by a bright light the girl started to emit.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Serenity said in a low angered voice as her pupiless eyes looked up at the monster and the light grew until everyone was forced to cover their eyes.

When the light died down the creatures were gone and Serenity had passed out on the ground. A faint light still luminated her body as she took small, shallow breaths.

Many questions filtered through the minds of everyone at seeing the poer displayed but none had time to quetion. Frodo had been hurt and they needed toget him to safety and soon.

"Move quickly!" Strider cride out as he picked up Serenity and gave her to Sam to carry on his horse while Strider flung Frodo over his stallion before mounting it himself.

**

* * *

**

**Okay I think this is enough for one day: pants:I can't believe I typed all that. YOU ALL BETTER APPRECIATE THAT! I WANT REVIEW AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S APPEARING NEXT RIGHT: THE FELLOWSHIP: SO IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER I BETTER GET 10 OR MORE REVIEW. **

**THANX  
CHRISTINA  
TSUKI  
**


End file.
